The Devil's Favorite Diva
by xwwefanwriterx
Summary: Akira is only 22 years old, and the baby cousin of a popular WWE Superstar, when she gets her contract. However, not everything is as it seems in the wrestling business, and no one can remain innocent forever. How will Akira's cousin feel about it when Akira's life roller-coasters her into drama that he doesn't think she's ready for? (Bad summary. OC character.)
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-two years old, hair that was the color of fresh mud, and eyes that were blue like ice. In a waiting room chair, waiting to get into the Chief Operating Officer's office inside of Titan Tower in Connecticut, she didn't necessarily stand out. Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley walked into the waiting area, a folder under her arm, and a clipboard holding other papers pressed up against her stomach as she crossed her arms.

"Akira Orton?" Stephanie asked, her face cool, calm, and collected with her eyes locked on the young mud-haired girl in the waiting room chair.  
Akira looked up at the well-know woman, and smiled just a little, standing up as quickly as possible to cross the room. "Yes, Mrs.. er, McMahon-Helmsley."

Stephanie didn't acknowledge the almost-slip-up and smiled, only slightly, back at the new girl, for just a split second. Then she was, once more, collected. "It's good to see yet another generational star." She turned, and motioned for Akira to follow her down the hallway, away from the office of Hunter, but toward her own office. "If you don't mind my asking, what is your relation to mister Orton?"

"Well… he's my oldest cousin. My father's Barry O, uncle's Bob Orton… you know." Akira let out a breath in trying to ease her nerves, and looked at Stephanie. "If you don't mind my asking…"

Stephanie immediately cut her off. "I absolutely mind you asking. I only answer questions to those signed to the company." Akira's doe-eyed, scared look must have gotten through to Stephanie, who just chuckled. "I was kidding. Now, hurry back. I'm sure Hunter is having a coronary trying to figure out where his prospective talent went." Then, she disappeared into her office, shutting the door and locking it from the inside on Akira, who turned around.

_Well, shoot. Thanks for leaving me out here with no idea how to get back…_ she thought, biting down on her bottom lip rather hard and closing her eyes, trying to backtrack, before she heard a just-too-familiar voice.

"Akira? What the heck are you doing here?" Akira opened her eyes to look up into the eyes of one of her cousin's old friends.

"John! I haven't seen you since you and Randy went on your hate-tangent a while back."

Cena chuckled and ran a hand over his high-and-tight haircut, smirking a little bit at the younger Orton. "Yeah, well… we're civil now. Are you doing secretary work in that?" he asked a moment later, motioning to her look of black, gray, and white Osiris sneakers, white skinny jeans tucked in, and a gray button-up blouse.

"You wish I was doing secretary work, Cena," Akira said with a squint of her eyes, and while sticking out her tongue, before another voice interrupted.

"I assume by viewing your talent videos that you're Miss Orton. I see that you personally know some of our talent already." Frozen in her place, John managed to turn Akira to the side so that Hunter could see her face. "I see now that I was correct. It's good to meet you, Akira. Call me Hunter, Mr. Helmsley is a bit formal for my liking. Follow me. John, go about your business."

John tipped his head to Akira and Hunter as they walked back down in the direction of Hunter's office, going down a completely different hallway as Akira headed in with Hunter.

The door was shut behind her by Hunter, who then went to sit behind his desk. A television was mounted to the wall, with a DVD player's cords going up to it. He turned on both accordingly and began to show Akira the clips she'd already seen, of her fighting up against Randy and some of his friends, and then more professionally with SHIMMER and Ohio Valley Wrestling. The clips wrestling with Randy were short-lived, but she did put up a good fight. None of them were entire match clips, knowing that they would be too long.

"From what I can tell, Akira, you're a very talented woman. However, I called Randy in here a few days ago to ask him how you are with acting and such, and he sent me these in an email from his phone to respond."

The video footage then flipped to Akira's fake wrestling federation among her friends and then Randy and his own as well, where Akira was a backstage interviewer-turned-wrestler.

"There are days worth of this footage, and the show that you created only runs for forty-five minutes." The television flipped off, and Akira turned to look at one of the most prestigious men in the WWE, present or past. "I see that you are talented in both ways that we're looking for, and you are also a very pretty girl. I'd like to send you back down to Stephanie's to sign a temporary twelve month contract. If we decide we like you in three months, we'll keep you on RAW as a Diva. If we don't like you wrestling on RAW, we'll start something for you on SmackDown, but you will be with us for twelve months. Are you prepared for that kind of commitment?"

Akira's heart was beating like an 808 drum, and she nodded extremely quickly. "Oh, absolutely, sir. Thank you so much for this opportunity." She jumped to her feet, the chair almost falling down behind her, causing her face to turn red.

However, Hunter had more things to say. "I'm also going to send you to Creative today. That is where John was going, by the way. They're going to give you your gimmick. You will have to do anything they say, without protest."

Akira knew what that meant better than most, and her hand immediately flew to the brunette braid that went almost halfway down her back, eyes wide. Hunter raised his brows, and she let out a deep sigh. _This is what I've wanted all my life. I'd give up anything for it._ "I'll go see Stephanie to sign that contract."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Akira was prepared for her first night backstage at a live WWE event. Sure, she had been to WWE events before to see Randy, to see John, and just to go, but she'd never been allowed backstage, even though she was family, because she wasn't "immediate" family of a current WWE superstar.

Everyone backstage was buzzing because there was gossip that there was going to be a new girl there, and even the people who didn't believe it couldn't stop talking about it. It was spreading like wildfire backstage, so when Akira showed up in a limo in the parking structure, it was like she was famous.

Randy was standing in the parking lot already, of course, wearing his signature workout clothing as he leaned up against his car, hands in his pockets. The limo that pulled up with Stephanie and Akira inside was not exactly inconspicuous, even in a lot filled with fancy, high-class cars. Anyone standing in the lot turned to look, trying to catch a glimpse at the girl before anyone else did.

The first thing that anyone saw was an all-black sneaker, followed by a second one, and then an entire girl was standing in front of them.

Akira looked entirely different that night, than she had when she first went to see Stephanie and Hunter, just as Creative had wished her to look. Her hair was now the red of a fire engine, her eyes outlined in black with red around that, and her hair was chopped so that it was the length of Cody Rhodes's hair in the back, all the way to the front, where just the right side of her bangs fell to her cheekbones. Her lips were plain black, and she wore a red trench coat that fell to the top of her sneakers all the way around, open over a black Diva's gear halter, and a pair of black sweats.

"Well, well, well," the gravelly voice of Randy began in the now-silent garage. "I'd love to say that I know who you are, sweetheart, but I just don't recognize you." Those who stood in the garage took a look at her as well, before shrugging and re-focusing. "It's good to see you again, kid."

Akira glared at him for a moment, before pulling a pair of black sunglasses from the pocket of her coat and putting them to her face. "I'm not sure I know who you are, either. Aren't you that kid who got pushed down a flight of stairs by Wade Barrett?"

Wade, who was standing in the background of this scene, let out a chuckle and stepped forward to speak. "I'd like to take credit for that work, it was some of my best." The British brawler held up his two fists and fake-swung with each one before fixing the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling up his jeans a little bit. "I'm Wade Barrett, but you obviously know that."

Akira smirked at Barrett. "Actually, Wade - taking credit is something you shouldn't be quite so proud to do."

"Randy is Akira's cousin," Stephanie said, and the two Orton wrestlers laughed. "Akira is the newest addition to the RAW roster, thanks to mister Orton. I'd like all of you to be on your worst behavior for her tonight." Akira looked over at Stephanie in confusion. "Well, if you know the show at its worst, it can only get better."

Akira nodded, and then shook hands with Stephanie, who climbed back into the limousine. "I will see you tomorrow, Akira," she added as she shut the door and the limo left the structure.

Wade stepped back a bit, looking embarrassed now. "I've got to admit, I'm not sure how to feel with two Ortons on the roster."

"Well, I know how I feel about having Wade Barrett on my cousin's roster. However, I'm on RAW and you're on SmackDown, so as long as you keep your distance from my cousin, we won't have problems. Sound good?"

Akira topped of her short monologue with a blown kiss to Barrett which she ended with a middle finger before putting her hands into the pockets of her coat and walking into the backstage area. Randy was on her toes, so no one dared to step toward her or do anything.

The first thing that Akira saw when she was legitimately backstage - where she was supposed to be at all times, not wandering the empty back hallways of the arena - was the costume tables, which were littered with the gear of various Superstars and Divas who needed them repaired, finished, or otherwise altered before the show started at eight o'clock. Seeing as it was only six, Akira was sure they'd have enough time to get through the first match-ups.

The next thing was the curtained area where sound technicians worked to set up the systems for sound, lights, and video for the show that night in time for full check at six-thirty. Randy made sure that Akira kept a constant pace to the Diva's Locker Room, where he dropped her off.

"I want you to stay here until John gets here - I'm sending him over on my way back out. I don't really belong here, Akira, so as much as I love to be with the RAW team, I'm going to have to say that I'm watching from my hotel. If you need me to pick you up, call me and let me know. If not… go meet your fellow employees."

Randy and Akira hugged each other tightly, Akira's face smashed into his chest in a way that was just short of being uncomfortable before they let go, and then she smiled up at him. "See you, cousin."

"See you, shortie."

With that, Randy turned on his heels and was back off in the other direction, leaving Akira to just stand outside the Diva's Locker Room for a moment. This had been her dream for all of her life… so why was she so scared?

When the door opened out of nowhere, and she jumped, fighting a scream, she forgot all of her apprehensions about going inside, and stood up straight. Cameron and Naomi both stood in the doorway of the locker room for a moment, taking in the girl in front of them, and then Naomi took a step forward to hold out her hand.

"Hi there, I'm Naomi. This is Cameron. We're the dancers for Brodus Clay. And you are…?" It was so politely phrased that Akira couldn't help but smile and hold out her hand to shake Naomi's.

"I'm Akira. Orton. I just go by Akira, though."

Cameron smiled and linked arms with Naomi, who continued. "It's great to meet you, Akira. Hey, we'll see you later, alright? We've gotta go practice with Brodus at sound check in a few, and we want to run through before we're in the ring."

Akira nodded and smiled, waving at them as they walked off, before shoving the door to the locker room back open and walking in.

Eve looked over her shoulder with a scoff before turning back to her nails, continuing to file as Alicia Fox stepped up to the talk-to-the-new-girl plate. "Hi there. Nice to finally see a new face in here. The most recent girls have all been from NXT except for Cameron, and that was 2010."

Akira chuckled, running a hand over her hair and shrugging. "Well, I guess that's true. Nice to meet you, Alicia. I'm Akira."

"I know." Akira raised her brows and Alicia laughed. "I know things around here that I probably shouldn't. I'm a little bit of an eavesdropper sometimes."

AJ, who had been getting ready a few feet away, looked over her shoulder and smirked a little. "I don't think that listening in to every conversation that goes on within a thirty-foot radius is really being a little eavesdropper."

"No one was asking you, AJ."

"No one even likes you, Alicia." AJ's face was so serious as she stopped smirking and become stone-faced. Akira took a step back from the situation before the Divas laughed and AJ was happy again - big surprise there. "Just kidding. I just happened to be listening because I was only three feet away. Hi Akira, I'm AJ."

Akira fought off the urge to say a lot of things when she heard that, but didn't, choosing to keep AJ's sanity under control for now as she smiled a little.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _who do you think that Akira should make friends with other than Alicia, AJ, and John? Give me your thoughts in the comments!_


	3. Chapter 3

John showed up almost as soon as Akira met AJ and Alicia, so she bid both of her new friends, or perhaps acquaintances, a farewell and walked out into the hall.

"Well, dang, kid. You're not a kid anymore. Cover up all that skin!" John laughed, and Akira remembered when she first heard that laugh… she'd been watching wrestling since Randy had gotten into the WWE, with Evolution. He'd brought home some co-workers for Christmas when Akira was only fifteen, in 2005.

* * *

_It was just before the New Year's Revolution pay-per-view, a week after the new year of 2006 would begin, and just a week after Uncle Bob and Randy's mutual defeats at Armageddon against The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match. Randy came home in extreme pain and with a limp and Uncle Bob didn't even want to leave the couch when they all got back to Uncle Bob's place for the Christmas celebration._

_Akira walked into the room laughing, her head thrown back as she entered arm-in-arm with her best friend, Violet, who was also a wrestling fan thanks to Akira and her family. She was only allowed to be with them for Christmas because her parents were going off skiing, and as their only child, she made the decision for herself to go back._

_"You're gonna love Randy and Uncle Bob!" Akira insisted as she scanned the living room for her family members. Immediately, she saw her uncle, who waved to Akira and Violet - the latter of whom waved back immediately, freaking out, while the former waved back and said a hello to him._

_"I can't believe it! This is awesome! I'm so happy you have a family of wrestlers, girl."_

_"You'd be happy if I had a family of chicken farmers as long as you got away from your drawlin' Southern one." Akira retorted, to which Violet let out a snort of laughter before Akira continued to drag her around the house, looking. "Well, damn, it's like everyone's hiding."_

_From behind them, the Cowboy Bob Orton himself spoke to the two girls. "They're all outside, girls. Front yard. Greeting some of Randy's friends."_

_Just as Akira went to leave the living room, Violet bouncing up and down on her toes right behind her, she heard a familiar song and started to sing along. "Word life, this is basic thuganomics. This is base, basic thuganomics. Word life. I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me…"_  
_Violet and Uncle Bob both laughed as Akira kept bouncing to the rhythm and opened up the song on the phone to play it in full as she walked outside._

_Everyone outside turned to look at the little fifteen-year-old girl rapping along with John Cena's music - and Randy's face contorted when he saw that it was his phone. "Hey! Brat! Gimme that!"_

_Akira stuck out her tongue at her cousin, ten years older than her, and smirked. "Here's your phone. Little tip, big shot, you're meant to carry it on your person. Remember, when you hear the music, it's not just in your head."_

_"You are the biggest pain in my ass," Randy said, wrapping his arm around her neck in a headlock, which she reversed by elbowing him in the solar plexus, before hitting him with a half-assed neck breaker and leaving him on the ground. "Ugh…" he groaned, rubbing his forehead, which had hit the ground when she dropped him._

_Meanwhile, John Cena himself, who had been leaning up against his car in their driveway, gave her a nod. "Good job, kid. Kick that douche's ass. What's your name?"_

_"Akira. You can call me kid, though."_

_"Alright, kid. Nice to meet you."_

* * *

Seven years later, she was twenty-two, Randy was thirty-two, she hadn't talked to Violet in four years, and she was just reconnecting with John.

Akira smirked at the 'veteran wrestler' who stood in front of her. "You know you secretly want me to take it all off."

"Don't let Randy hear you say that," John retorted, laughing so hard that his cheeks turned pink, and his body shook while he did so. "Really, though, you are a beautiful young lady."

Akira groaned. "Oh, now you sound like Daddy, or Uncle Bob, or Grandpa."

John shrugged. "Hey, the truth is the truth. Sounds like you have four trustworthy men running for you there."

"Well, I have Grandpa and Uncle Bob. Who are the other two?"

"Ouch, kid. I'm gonna have to give you an Attitude Adjustment!" he warned, scooping her up suddenly so that her feet were kicking on one side of him, and her arms flailing on the other, while she squealed and squirmed. "You can reverse this, kid, I know you can! Give it a try!"

The technicians around them were staring like John and Akira were insane, but Akira did figure it out and got down from his shoulders the proper way. "Keep training with me like that, and you'll do just fine here."

"Okay, Mister Four-Moves."

"Five!"

"Excuse me!" Both John and Akira flinched in unison as they turned around to look at Vickie Guerrero. "What are you two doing? And who are you?"

Akira put her hands back into her pockets and smirked, taking her sunglasses from where they were on the floor and putting them on top of her head as she took in Ms. Guerrero. "Hm. They're right when they say the camera adds ten pounds, Vickie. You're so much thinner in person."

Immediately, the look on Vickie's face softened, and Akira smiled. "I'm Akira Orton. I was placed on RAW by Hunter and Stephanie."

Vickie nodded slowly, tapping her index fingernail against her bottom lip for a moment, before looking up at John Cena, her main man other than CM Punk these days. "I see… If you don't mind it, John, I'd like to speak to my newest talent alone. She'll be fine, she'll be in my office."

John looked at Akira for approval, and Akira smiled, nodding, but when Vickie walked past them, she mouthed, "Ten minutes." and he nodded with a smile on his face before walking off, Akira scurrying off after Vickie.

"Now, Akira, what exactly did creative decide this look was for?"

"I think they were trying to go for a Gail Kim circa 2002 through 2004 look for inspiration." Akira ran her hands over the smooth faux leather of the trench coat and smiled up at Vickie. "I like it."

"It actually reminds me a lot of Kane. Do you have a TitanTron?"

Akira was shocked - firstly that it reminded her of Kane, and secondly, why would she need to have a TitanTron so soon? "Well, I'm not really sure, ma'am."

Vickie threw her head back, laughing nasally for a moment, before looking back at her. "You're serious. I see." She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and made a call to one of the technicians, she assumed, before putting her phone into its pocket again. "You do not. I'm going to have them just run the normal screen behind you, and you're going to enter to Kane's music. Enter however you want. You're in a match tonight against Eve Torres, and you're free to go."

Akira, who had not practiced all day because she was certain she wouldn't be in a match, had to stop her jaw from dropping before Vickie glanced at her with a raised brow, causing her to run out of the office and out into the hall - where, across from the door, John leaned up against the wall.

It only took a second for him to realize she looked extremely confused and worried, so he stood up immediately and stepped out. "Kid?"

"I'm in a match. Tonight. Against the Diva's Champion. And I'm entering to Kane's music."


	4. Chapter 4

Just before her match with Eve, Akira was standing near the technicians, nauseous thinking about everything that was going on that night. However, as the third match's competitors came on back and she was waiting through the commercial break's time, two familiar faces and a new one came sauntering up to her.

The first person she saw was John, and he was returning with a water bottle that she had asked him to go get for her, so that she could try to dull the nausea.

The second, entering from the opposite direction, was Randy, who looked like he'd practically gotten a speeding ticket trying to get here with the way he looked, and then like he'd run a mile to get to her fast enough.

The third face was not necessarily all unfamiliar, as she knew him from watching him on WWE programming - it was Kane.

The first to speak, however, was Randy.

"John texted me - as soon as he could when he found out about the match - Vickie's a nut to put you out there tonight - I'm so happy I have Booker T." Between his statements, he took a not-totally-out-of-shape breath in, but it looked like he hadn't run so much in weeks.

John nodded and held out the water bottle, which Akira took thankfully to sip from as she looked up at Randy. "Thank you for coming."

"Absolutely," he finished, running a hand over what hair he had as he took a seat next to his younger cousin. John leaned up against the wall next to them, at an angle, so that his feet were in line with the wall Randy and Akira were sitting against.

Kane took a step forward, towering extremely over all three of them, and adjusted the Tag Team title over his shoulder. "I thought you may want moral support," he said dryly, though Akira could - for some reason - tell that he meant it. "I ran into Randy while he was on the way in. Daniel is on his way if you'd like him as well."

Akira's face brightened, and the nausea relieved a little - she would have two grade-A stars in her corner, even walking her to the ring. However… what was her name going to be? If she won, she would give a little speech on the microphone - she wanted to.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Kane." He nodded slowly and then moved to the technicians, telling them to run his TitanTron and his theme, but that they would be entering at Akira's pace, so not to make any expectations and just to roll with it as it went.

Just as the commercial break ended on the television between two doors on the hallway leading to the Diva's Locker Room - which Akira could see, just turning her head to the side a little and looking down that hall - Eve came sauntering down the hallway like she was the hottest thing since sliced bread.

So, being the smart-mouth that she was, Akira decided to make a comment. "Hey, Eve!" The reigning Diva's Champion turned to look at the newest addition to her competition, and raised a brow. "Stop trying to be Jillian and Michelle McCool and maybe they crowd won't hate you so much."

Eve took a deep breath in through her teeth and a very fake smile, and then let it out in one swift exhale. "If I wanted advice from a crazy bitch, I'd go talk to AJ."

"Cute. I wish I could stay and talk, princess, but I have a match to kick your ass in."

Eve scoffed and took a step toward the curtains of the Guerilla as the commercial break ended and her theme music started up, meanwhile Kane went to speak with the technicians, muttering words that Akira couldn't hear, which the technician nodded along to. Something about her entrance, that was all she could get.

_She looks good to me_  
_She's got everything I want_  
_Everything I need_  
_She looks good to me_  
_She's got everything I want_  
_Everything I need_  
_She looks good to me!_

Eve disappeared through the curtain as Akira put a hand over her stomach, bare as it was, and took a deep breath in. "So… Kane and Daniel Bryan in my corner… I'm going to certainly get a pop out of them. Though, they may be confused."

From a television set near the technicians, Akira heard Lillian Garcia introduce Eve, and then she sucked in a deep breath before she shot the technicians a thumbs-up - a gesture which they returned - and Daniel crossed the Guerilla to get to Kane.

"Daniel Bryan," he said, holding out his hand to shake just before the entire arena's lights went dark. She shook quickly and nodded, before walking over to stand in the curtains.

The dark essence of the quickly-made TitanTron for Akira and Kane's theme music lit up the arena suddenly, and the crowd let out a pop that made Akira want to shake in her boots.

She stood back for just a moment too long, before Kane grabbed her by the wrist. "How's this for a gimmick," he muttered, dragging her out onto the stage almost unwillingly-looking, Daniel Bryan on the other side of the stage, glaring at them like they made him sick. He grabbed her on either side of her face, and looked deep into her eyes, almost hypnotizing.

Then, she realized what he was doing, and she fell almost limp, before standing up straight and looking down into the ring, running a hand over her hair and striding toward the ring with the tag team champions behind her on either side.

This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Akira found herself thinking as she finished her walk down the ramp, and Lillian began her introduction.

"Introducing her opponent, from Death Valley… Akira!" Kane used just one arm to pick her up in a choke slam style, but placed her almost delicately on the apron. She went between the middle and bottom ropes to enter the ring, and looked over at Kane as he climbed directly over the top rope, and Daniel remained outside of the ring.

There was a moment of what the audience could see as chemistry between Akira and Kane as he reached down to stroke her cheek, before she looked up into the sky and Kane raised her hand into the air. She followed suit with her other hand, and then threw them both down at the same time. Instead of flames exploding from the stage, or the ring posts, the lights all flashed red, and then remained that same color as Kane exited the ring and Akira rolled her head on her neck.

"You're insane if you think I'm fighting her!" Eve shouted at Lillian as the announcer exited the ring, but there was nothing Lillian could do, and Kane came up behind the Diva to push her into the ring. The referee for the match gave them three simple rules: no hair pulling, eye gouging, and no weaponry, before he called for the bell.

Eve ran for the ropes immediately, trying to throw herself through them to get her title, before she saw that Kane was standing directly in front of her exit, and she spun right into a clothesline that sent her flat onto her back, knocking the wind out of her. Akira grabbed the other Diva by the hand, and pulled her to her feet, before Irish whipping her into the corner, and then running for her to dig her foot into her neck.

The audience was screaming, which was something interesting for a Diva's match - that is, until Akira found out why. In the midst of this battle, she'd missed the screeching of the RAW general manager.

"EXCUSE ME!" she shrieked, and the referee called for the bell, as Akira turned to look over her shoulder with what could only be described as crazy eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are?! I run the show around here!"

Eve rolled out of the ring and grabbed her title, shaking and almost crying as she fell against the announce table, while Kane and Daniel Bryan climbed up into the ring on either side of Akira, Kane supplying the promo words there as the lights returned to normal color, and Akira kept her crazy eyes focused on the general manager.

"I'm sorry, Vickie, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"What kind of show do you think I run, Kane? Daniel Bryan? Did I approve this?"

Kane ran a hand over Akira's short red hair, smoothing it down, as Daniel Bryan looked over at Vickie and started to chant with the audience. "No! No! No! No! No!"  
Soon, Vickie was enveloped in the sound, but she continued to scream. "EXCUSE ME! This is unacceptable! Get out of my ring!"

"If you say so." Kane said, and the lights went out. Akira felt him grab her arm and drag her out of the ring and quickly through the darkness the back way to the backstage area, around the stage as opposed to going back up through the Guerilla.

The lights came on the moment that they were backstage once more, and she heard the screams of the audience explode through the roof of the arena, while Vickie screamed and threw a miniature hissy fit before running backstage.

Akira quickly ran back to find Randy, but turning the corner, she ran directly into him, and she jumped up into the arms of her older cousin to hug him tightly.

"Randy! Oh, Randy, that was amazing!"

However, his gaze was stony and his grip on her tightened as he spoke stoically. "This was not what I got you here for, Akira."

"Wait, wait… What you got me here for? You didn't want me here in the first place, Randy. It took me a long time to convince everyone to let me come here… and now you don't believe in me, over one match? That was the best time of my life, out there."

"You don't even know how to wrestle."

Randy's words were like a slap across the face - which was exactly what he received.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I was hired for a reason!"

"You were hired because you're a pretty face." Another slap stung Randy's cheek, before he grabbed her by the wrist. "Would you stop that? I'm telling you the truth, dumb ass. They didn't hire you because you're good in the ring or on the microphone. They didn't hire you because they wanted you here. They hired you because they needed another pair of tits in the company and you were the prettiest ones to walk in."

Akira wrenched away from Randy, and took a step back, into the arms of Daniel Bryan, as Kane stepped in front of her. "I don't know what you're trying to say here, Randy, but I'm not sure I like it very much. I don't know Akira, and I'm not happy that I know you, but she's a bright girl who I think has a future here. So, if you don't want her here, Team Hell No's taking her under their wings."

Randy stepped forward, trying to go around Kane, but Kane pushed him back, so hard that he fell onto the floor. "How does it feel, Orton? To have the person you care about the most taken away from you because you don't know how to treat her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Akira's coming with me. Right?" Randy looked around Kane's arm, just barely, but Akira and Daniel were gone. Randy's jaw dropped, and he looked up into Kane's eyes. "This isn't over."

"I never claimed it was."

The smirk that fell over Kane's lips would have scared the skin off of anybody… and once he was gone, the Legend Killer felt the same way.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, shoot. What's gonna happen with Randy and Akira? Let alone with Team Hell No taking Akira under their wings?! Keep on reading and reviewing. **

**Also, I'm taking votes at this point for Akira's potential love interests. Shoot me a couple of ideas, if you don't like the ones I give you.**

**- Daniel Bryan**

**- John Cena**

**- Kane**

**So, vote and decide who you want Akira to be with. Until then, I'm going to be writing chapters to establish friendships and show the possibilities and chemistry between Akira and these guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you."

The only words that were spoken in the next five minutes between Daniel Bryan and Akira were just those two, as they had ducked into a storage closet nearby, and they couldn't speak, for fear of Randy hearing.

Moments later, Daniel cracked the door open just enough to see that only Kane was left in the hall, so he released himself and Akira from the storage closet, and nodded to his partner.

"Good job," he said with a nod of his head, to which Kane nodded back and adjusted his tag team championship on his shoulder. Daniel adjusted the title around his waist and then they both looked back at Akira. "Now, what do we do about this?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm a human being… and that I can hear you." Akira raised her brows, and both men allowed themselves a short chuckle.

Daniel stepped forward to put his arm around Akira's shoulders, and then looked up at his tag team partner. "We could always use a manager. Besides, with the hypnotizing atmosphere you put off earlier, there's always the chance that she could screw us out of a non-title match because she'll break the hypnotization."

"That sounds totally awesome!" Akira said, nodding just a bit too fast than she normally would have, and bouncing on the balls of her feet as Daniel chuckled next to her. "Come on, Kane!"

"Alright. But just because you're so damn excited about it."

Akira broke free of Daniel's grip around her shoulders and launched herself onto Kane, almost spearing him but instead just grabbing him tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" Her entire body shook along with the chuckle he allowed out, but it was nothing. Soon, she knew she would be vaulted to the A-List.

However, perhaps it would have been a good idea to talk to Vickie first.

_…Nah._

Later that night, Akira lay in her own queen-sized bed, looking up at the ceiling as Daniel Bryan and Kane went out to be merry with some girls in a restaurant somewhere… they'd met the girls in the lobby, and though Akira warned them that they may just be fame leechers, the girls seemed to have absolutely no idea who they were, as they were in casual clothing, sans her luggage, which was with Randy.

Daniel had walked her up, as Kane continued to speak with the girls in his gruff voice, both of them clinging to him and giggling as he tucked one of his hands into his jeans pocket. Daniel gave them a wave from the elevator, and both of them returned it quickly, before continuing to talk to Kane.

"You know, you don't have to worry about us." Daniel said, pressing their floor button and putting his hands into his own jean pockets. "I promise. We can take care of ourselves. It's just you that you have to worry about."

"What do you mean? I have to worry about myself?"

"Let's see… yes. You pissed off Vickie Guerrero, who manages the show you're signed to, your cousin is probably running rampant and putting bounties on Kane and I." The elevator stopped on the eighth floor of the hotel, and Daniel let Akira out first, following just behind her with his hand on the small of her back to their room.

The small show of affection kept Akira from being able to think straight, let alone listen to him, so she just pretended she was listening and smiled when they stopped.

"Thank you for protecting me."

Daniel shrugged, chuckling. "Your cousin's a dick. I'm sorry you two are related. You're such a sweet girl."

_Sweet?_ she thought, her stomach tightening. "Thank you… again?"

"It's nothing."

Even though his beard was a little scratchy, she didn't deny him the kiss on the cheek that he gave her before he turned and walked away. It wasn't until he had turned a corner down the hall that she noticed he'd slid one of the room keys into her back pocket, and she let herself in.

Now she regretted letting him even go.

That is, until her phone rang.

"You crazy bitch!" Violet shouted into the phone the moment that Akira picked it up. "Team Hell No totally kidnapped your brain, girl!"

Akira just giggled for a moment before sitting up on the bed. "So, you were watching."

"Of course I was watching, crazy bitch! You and your eyes gave me nightmares, though. You're totally buying me therapy to get that image out of my head." Violet continued to ramble on about how crazy Akira had been for a while, before she finally got the clue that Akira didn't want to talk about that stuff. "Well, shit. I totally didn't ask. How's Randy?"

The stab straight through her back left Akira feeling like she was going to fall apart any moment, so she closed her eyes. "Violet… I'm not talking to him."

"Why not?"

"Yes, why not?" A third voice on the line spoke, and she gasped. What a betrayal on her best friend's part… "Where are you, Akira, I'm coming to get you."

Instead of dignifying Randy with a response, she hung up the phone and set it next to her.

"Bitch," she muttered, before turning on the TV. She didn't even realize when she fell asleep on the bed, until the door opened and startled her back to consciousness with a muffled scream into her pillow. "Oh!"

Daniel's face turned the corner, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Are we interrupting something?" It was a joke, but Akira didn't designate him even a look for longer than a second before she threw herself out of bed and practically tackled him with a hug.

Being eight inches shorter than him at five feet and two inches, it was awkward, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to hug him around his neck. He placed his hands on her lower back once more, pulling her close and then using one hand to stroke her hair as she nuzzled into his collarbone.

Kane chuckled from the doorway. "Well, I assume that I'm interrupting something at this point."

"Shut up, asshole." Daniel said, before taking a step back to meet Akira's gaze. "What's wrong, Akira?"

"My cousin's hunting me down. He got my best friend in on it, too."

Daniel let out a deep sigh and then pulled Akira back toward him, this time with her face pressed against his chest as Kane grabbed a pair of sweats and went into the bathroom to change. Once he reemerged, he raised a brow at Akira. "What exactly are you going to sleep in, princess?"

Akira stepped away to respond, but Daniel spoke first. "I'll lend her a shirt. That ought to be enough if she wears her gear sweats, right?" His words spread butterflies through her stomach. He was going to lend her clothes? She was going to sleep in his shirt.

"That's fine with me," she muttered softly, before grabbing her gear sweats from Daniel's bag - which is where she had been forced to put them after the Randy encounter - and then standing in awkward silence when she saw that Daniel had simply stripped off his shirt and was holding it out to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sleep was no problem, as she was curled up in her own bed, Daniel sleeping in the other, and Kane on the floor. However, waking up… that was where her body decided that it didn't want to be cooperative. That is, until she felt the blanket and sheets on her bed get pulled off and then felt two strong arms wrap around her and pick her up.

"Daniel, turn on the shower. Let's drop her in it." Kane chuckled as Akira was immediately more responsive and squealed, squirming out of his grip and falling onto the ground in her heap of blankets. "I thought that might wake you up."

"I thought you were Randy!"

Daniel sat on the end of his own bed, completely dressed for the day, wearing gold, gray, and red down to his shoes. Kane was also dressed, wearing an Embrace Your Evil t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and black sneakers. The two of them exchanged a look, before Kane just chuckled and made a motion to the closet of the room.

"I would suggest checking in there."

"…why?"

"Just do it." Daniel sighed. So, Akira stood up, and walked to the closet.

Kane spoke from behind her just before she opened the door. "You'd think that you're the one who's hypnotizing her, and not me."

"Shut up, you're hypnotizing, too." The realization hit her like a ton of bricks as Team Hell No both turned to look at her. A feverish blush spread across her face and she opened the closet door to reveal her luggage. "Oh, who got this?"

Kane raised a hand. "Hypnotist number two over here."

"I will never live this down, will I?"

"Nope," the tag team said in unison, as Akira rummaged through it for clothes for the day. Once she'd grabbed something to wear, she grabbed her necessities bag and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

Now that her hair was short, taking care of it was a lot less high-maintenance, yet she still had to make sure that it wasn't sticking straight up, and that she didn't look totally stupid. Taking a shower didn't take long, since she didn't really have to work much in the ring the previous night and wasn't as sweaty as she had expected.

Quickly dressing in a white camisole undershirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, she used the hotel's blow dryer to dry off her hair, and then styled it so that her bangs swooped across her forehead and tucked behind her right ear. She then applied mascara and eyeliner lightly, and a swoop of lip gloss, before pulling on a baggy gray oversized sweater, with a red heart on it that fell, sadly, right in the center of her chest.

She'd left her flats inside of her luggage bag, so after exiting the bathroom, she slid into them, and then looked up at the boys. "So, what's the plan for the day?"

"You mean, Daniel didn't tell you during your midnight cuddle session?"

"That never happened!" Daniel and Akira shouted in unison, causing Akira to blush once more.

Kane just laughed it off. "Alright, alright, no midnight cuddling. I get it. However, we're going to go eat breakfast - we ran into one of the guys last night, and he congratulated us on getting you as our manager. He asked if we'd take our girls out again tomorrow for breakfast, and then said he wanted to take you out."

"Oh, Lord. Who?"

Daniel smirked. "You'll have to wait to find out.

"You are terrible."

The waiting was unbearable as the boys called up the two arm candy girls they'd found the night previous, and then said they would meet them in the lobby. They went downstairs in the elevator after Akira had gotten her purse all settled together - phone, lip gloss, and a comb, as well as her wallet - and met the girls, who fawned once again all over the two, while Akira glared on.

Finally, they decided they would just go to Denny's, and Kane called up Akira's blind date to make sure he was still interested in coming.

_How rude…_ Akira thought, but at the same time, her thoughts conflicted with themselves. Even if he did get kind of rude sometimes, he was still undeniably drawing with his baby blues, and his smile. Even if he was scary, he was also protective of her, and that made her smile.

Getting to Denny's wasn't that bad, as Kane drove them in their rental car. Akira was stuck in the back on the opposite side of Daniel, as Kane's girl took the passenger seat, and the other side of Daniel was adorned with his date.


	7. Chapter 7

On arriving at Denny's, Akira saw a familiar face, and practically threw herself out of the car. "Oh, my gosh! What are you doing here?!"

The dimples that could melt any girl's heart revealed themselves in Akira's apparent date's face, and he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Hey, sweetheart."

"What are you doing here, really?"

"Well, I'm here for a date with the most beautiful Diva on the roster."

Akira blushed and smiled up at him. "It's nice to see you, John."

"It's always great to see you, Akira." Kane and Daniel approached on either side of John and Akira, the latter of whom reached out to jab Kane in the stomach.

"You jerk!" she said, sticking out her tongue, before Kane's date held out her hand to grab Akira's.

"Hi! I'm Chastity! This is my cousin. Her name's Rose."

Rose and Chastity both smiled heart-breaking smiles at Akira and she nodded, taking in the two blonde girls. They both topped her height by at least four inches, and they could have passed off as twins if they looked just more alike in their facial features.

Despite Akira's hopes and good guesses that they were rather easy, they both wore Under Armor sweat pants, in black. Rose, as she could guess, wore a red tank top and a black leather jacket over it, while Chastity wore a white tank top and a brown leather jacket over it. They wore flip flops and both had their hair back.

As though they could guess Akira was staring in question, they spoke together. "We're going to the gym after breakfast."

"That makes sense," Akira said, and she felt John's arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close to his person. "Well, I'm hungry."

Breakfast was, if nothing else, a bit awkward. John and Akira figured out that they did have feelings for each other but they were awkward - and, in Akira's case, very sexually promoted - feelings. It was as though she didn't know how she really felt because of that, and she told John that she didn't know how to go about a relationship right now anyway.

He accepted this regretfully, and together with the other two guys, they decided that Akira would screw the team out of a match against John and someone else who they would pull in on the idea. The other person would leave John alone, and Akira would jump into the ring to stop Team Hell No from doing anything, just before John would attack them.

_Whoever said wrestling wasn't scripted really needs to chat with these guys once or twice,_ Akira thought, smiling and throwing her head back in laughter.

There was no guarantee that John would even be in a match against Team Hell No, as the build for that would take a while - John would have to find a partner in crime to do so, and well… that wasn't something that Akira was in the mood to wait for. So, until then, Akira and John would go on some casual dates, just testing the waters.

Yet, something felt wrong inside of her, knowing that she was going to be just testing things with John, while rooming and technically living with Daniel Bryan and Kane…

"Oh my God!" Akira shouted just after Kane had left to pay the bill with Charity at his side. John looked over, and she met his eyes. "I have to go back home for my twenty-third birthday. It's the sixteenth of February." Daniel and John simultaneously took in a breath, and then exchanged a look. "Yeah, I know! What am I gonna do?"

"Why can't you go back home?" Rose asked, leaning up against the table before taking a quick sip of her coffee.

Daniel smiled and grabbed her hand. "She's having some trouble with one of her cousins." He looked back over at Akira, losing his smile but gaining a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you sure that you have to go back for your birthday? I mean, can't your dad come to one of the shows, and then you can celebrate here? I don't want you to be around him."

"I have to…"

"I'll go with you."

John and Rose both looked over at Daniel after he'd said this, and he shrugged. "Well, as far as I can tell, if I'm around, then Kane can come with me. Then she'll have two bodyguards. John, you can stay with the tour and train, and keep an eye out for Randy."

"Well… Violet is also an issue these days, but I can deal with her." Suddenly, a wicked look made its way into her eyes, and she smiled just as wickedly. "Oh, yes. I can definitely deal with Violet."


End file.
